Mew Sakura Book 1
by konatad.a.n.c.e
Summary: Katsutoshi and Reina are the two mews choosen for the second mew project. Katsutoshi starts to develop feelings for Reina but she is unsure how she feels. While trying to find the other new mews with Masha-Ni and Masha-San, will she ever know how she feel


澪奈

Book 1: Mew mew Sakura

_(Reina Hakuso is a high school student who lives in Tokyo, Japan. She lives alone in her apartment that her parents bought before they left on a mysterious business trip to who knows where? Now, we find Reina on her way to school on this unusual morning. She is running late. ) _

"Man, oh man, oh MAN!" Reina huffed. "I am almost late! Usa-chan is gonna KILL me!" She ran inside the school building to a row of lockers. She took off her black tennis shoes and replaced them with yellow slippers. She places the shoes in a clean locker, neatly, and shuts the door. Just as she locks it, Usa Hashimono appears at her side. "Are you stupid or something?! We're almost late for English all because you decided to WALK to school!" "I know, I know! I woke up late, breakfast was slow, Mikunkun is lost somewhere still, and I had to put on my uniform!" "REINA! I tell you a million times a day to forget about that stupid cat of yours! It's been missing for a week now!" "Yeah, yeah. I know. She could turn up ANYWHERE! And it rained just yesterday. I'm always worried…" "And what about your bike?! Where is it?!" "At the shop. Remember? It got a scratch?" "Whatever. Let's go before we get in BIG trouble."

_(Reina, who is working hard on a test, suddenly stops. She looks around the room and spots Usa. Usa is chewing on her pencil .Reina giggles and returns to her paper. The clock turns to 4:00. Time for home.) _

Usa and Reina walk to the locker room. "How'd you do on the test, Usa-chan?" Usa turns her head, glaring at Reina. "Quit gloating. I know you know how I did…." Reina turns her head. "You seem different this morning! You're so……" Usa looks away. "I know. I'm not sure what came over me just now and this morning. I'm sorry." Reina smiles. She gasps suddenly. "Oh no! I'm late! I need to get home!" "W-what? Why?" "I got some note on my door that said to 'Be ready at 4:30'. Ugh. I'm gonna be LATE!" Reina puts on shoes hurriedly and ruches out of the building.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" An earthquake shatters Reina's steady pace. Or was it an earthquake? It all goes black. Appearing in front of Reina is a rabbit. "A rabbit? What's going on??" Suddenly, the rabbit pounces into Reina. Reina looks alarmed. Then, Reina is calmed.

"Mew Project Two. This should be interesting. We have gathered all of the purest of hearts and transformed them once again." "Well, as long as the new mews figure out what to do, we'll live. I wonder if the old mews will return…" "Of course they will! Well, at least Ichigo will…."

Reina finds herself on the floor of her apartment. "What just happened? Did that just really happen?" Reina walks over to her sink and starts chopping up carrots for her supper. She walks to her refrigerator and pulls out all of the vegetables in it. "WHAT AM I DOING?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE TOMATOES AND RADISHES! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" There is a knock on the door. "Reina? Are you ok in there?" "Ah. It's Usa-chan!" Reina opens the door. "I came over to help you out with dinner. Where are you going? A marathon? That's like, all of the vegetables in your refrigerator!" "I'm not even sure what I'm doing either!" "Anyways, there is a new guy in the building and you might want to meet him! He's cute!" Reina sighs. "_I don't have time for boys right now…. Something happened and I'm not sure what it was, but I am going to find out…" _she thought. "Yeah, sure. I'll meet him, but not right now. I'm hungry. Care to join me for dinner?" "I'll have to call mom and dad, but I would like to very much!" Usa walks over to the phone. After a few minutes, she walks back over to Reina. " They said yes! Lets start cooking!" "Would you like to stay for the night? It's Friday!" "I knew you would ask! My parents already said it would be alrgiht, I'll just have to get a change of clothes after dinner!" "Alrighty then! Lets set the table, cook the vegetables, I'll get a chicken from the refrigerator, cook that, AND THEN we will eat!" Usa giggles at her friends humor and helps her best friend with dinner.

_(After a nice dinner, Usa heads out over to her appartment to get her stuff. Reina soon after gets a ring on her doorbell. She walks over, thinking it is Usa. Is she in for a surprise!) _

"Usa you don't have to ring the doorbell! All you have to do is knock!" When she opens the door, she finds a good looking boy standing in the door way. He has blonde hair and- CAT EARS AND TAIL?! "H-hello. How may I help you…?" "I'm Katsutoshi. Nice to meet you!" The boy smirks. He's purring. "I like you, you're so cute and polite!" Reina felt herself turn red. "W-WHAT?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" _"Ugh. This must be the new boy! So embarressing!" _She thinks to herself. "Where did you get those ears?" "W-what ears?" "Those rabbit ears and tail!" "YAAAAAAN!!!" Reina slams the door shut, and hears the boy laughing in the back ground. "How rude!" Reina lifts her hand to her head, and, to her surprise, she feels ears sticking straight up out of her head! "Oh noooooo! What's going on?!" She runs over to the living room and looks in the mirror. Sure enough, there are rabbit ears on her head! She turns around, and there is a little rabbit tail stuck to the back of her skirt. "C'mon! I wanna talk to you some more!" "NO! GET OUT OF HERE!" "But you're so cute!" Reina felt herself turning red again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE LEAVE!" If you say so, Meow! Such a pretty little thing! So cute!" There was a commosion behind the door, then silence. Reina opened the door cautiously and no one was there. She reached up on her head and touched it, this time there were no ears. "Oh thank goodness. That was weird. Would that have anything to do with that earthquake…?" At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Usa-chan? Is that you?" "Uh, yeah? Let me in!" Reina walked over to the door and opened it. "You look alarmed. Are you okay, Reina-chan?" "Y-yeah. That boy, Katsutoshi, came over." "Isn't he cute?" "Uhhhhhh, yeah, um, sure?"

_(Reina, still shocked from the visit, enjoyed the rest of her Friday night with her friend. It had been a confusing day, and her life was just about to get weirder.) _

It was morning, and Usa and Reina had just gotten up. They had finished their breakfast of omelettes, Reina having peppers and tomato in hers. Which was strange because she hated tomatos and peppers! They were dressed at 6:00 and were playing video games on Reina's flat screen, when there was a knock on the door. Reina paused the game, got up and was walking over to the door when she tripped over the game consols' wire, unplugging the game. "Awww, Reina-chan! You did that just because you were losing!" "What?!" "I am only kidding." Reina smiled and continued towards the door. When she opened it, she was face to face with Katsutoshi. "Morning, cutey." He lifted her chin, and was about to kiss her when Usa came over. "Hey, good morning!" Usa nudged Reina to say good morning. "Ah, ummmmm…." Reina felt the ears coming again. "I came over to drop this off. I found it at my door, and I don't think it belongs to me…" He dropped the package in Reina's hands. "Thanks?" "See ya later, cutey!" "RAWR!" Reina shut the door. "Isn't he something?! He's so wonderful!" "Yeah, he's something!"

_Gah! I was so close this morning! Why didn't I tell her?! _

Katsutoshi walked down the stairs. "Why did I just do that?! Great way to make an impression! Masha-ni! C'mere!" A white puff ball with wings, eyes, ears, and tail came out. "Sheesh, you saw me! Why did I try to kiss her?! I don't even know her!" "New Mew powers I guess! I think they are changing you to have you do what you think you should do!" "I hate this whole 'Mew Project' thing! It's not me!" "Apparently, you really do like Miss Reina, even though you don't know her! You have to tell her about the Mew Project, or else…" "Fine, I'll try. But if I do ANYTHING stupid I'll…" "The package was an invitation to Café Mew mew. That is all you needed to do for now! As for the rest of the time, have fun with Miss Reina! Hee hee!" Katsutoshi blushed. "Shut up, Masha-ni. I like her, alright. She's cute and all, but as of now, she is nervous around me and I can tell cause of her ears. I'll go over again when that Usa girl isn't there and explain it all to her." Katsutoshi walks back up the stairs, leaving Masha-ni down stairs alone. "You know his name means 'To win intelligently'?"

_(Reina has just shut the door after Usa. She had lots of fun playing the game with her. She walks into her room and picks up the package. She remembers Katsutoshi.) _

"Katsutoshi…. He's so strange. I bet he's really nice…. Why am I saying this?! He's so rude!" Reina opens the package to find a little mirror with a note on it. "Café Mew mew welcomes you as a new member…. We know what you are… creepy… Look in the mirror and look on your arm to find the sign…? I never did like tattoos…" Reina looked on the side of her arm. She pushed the tank top strap up so she could see it better. "Wha- how?" There was a marking on her arm. It was in the shape of a heart with designs around it. She covered it with her arm with her hand. "What's happening? What's Café Mew mew? This is too weird." There was a knock on the door. "I'll go get it!" She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, pretty thing!" Katsutoshi started purring. "What do you need, you?" Reina was ready to hit him, when he grabbed her and pushed her into her apartment. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LEGGO OF ME!! LEGGO!" "Hm,hmmm. You're so cute when you struggle!" Reina was turning red again, and before she knew it, her ears popped up again. "Look. What do you want?!" "I want to tell you about Café Mew mew." Reina looked at Katsutoshi. "Alright…. Ah…. Can you let go of me?" "No." "WHAT?!" "I'm not gonna." "Hmphf." "It's the only way to get you to listen to me." "Um, I'm going to have to listen to you no matter what. Let go of me, please, Sniff." Katsutoshi released her, and Reina walked to the door and shut it. "Why didn't you take the chance to run." Reina did not turn around. She stared at the door. "Somehow, I trust you….. You are like me so…. I-I…" Katsutoshi walked her to a seat. "Let me explain this to you."

_(Somehow, Reina had found trust in Katsutoshi. He explained the Mew power in her and in him. He explained Mew Project Two. Masha-Ni was watching the entire time. Now, it is time for Katsutoshi to take his leave.) _

"I understand. I think it's time for you to go now!" Reina stood. "Right. Catch ya later, sweety!" Katsutoshi opened the window to her appartment and looked over his shoulder. He winked at her and jumped out the window. "Meow!" Reina watched him land and jump and run, just like a cat. _"The entire thing. It can't be true!" _Reina walked to her room and found another package on her bed. She read the note attached to it. "What?... Masha-san? What in the world?" She opened the package. Out sprang another puff ball that fit the description of Masha-Ni. "Reina, Reina! Alien alert! Alein alert!" "What?! Alien?! Wha-huh?!" "Fight! Fight!" At that, Masha-san pushed Reina out of the window! "KYAAAAAA!" Reina felt herself transforming. Gloves, dress, ears, tail! She held a ribbon that transformed into what looked like Sakura printed note cards. Reina did a back flip, and landed in front of a giant rat monster. "For attacking my planet, you will PAY!" _What am I saying?!_ "RIBBON SAKURA STARS!" _What in the world is going on?! _The monster roared in pain. "SECOND SET! SAKURA RIBBON CHECK!" The monster screamed a blood curddling scream. It toppled over. "Masha-san, retrieve!" Masha-san stood its ground. "Alien, alien! Mew Sakura! Look out! Behind you!" The monster lifted its scraggelly paw, and was just about to hit Mew Sakura, when a blue blur attacked it! "Mew Anzu!" The monster collapsed in pain. A little alien detached itself from a little rat, which scurried away. "MASHA-SAN! RETRIEVE!!" "Masha-san retrieve Alien! Alien!" Masha-san swallowed the little alien. Someone landed beside Mew Sakura. "Mew Sakura, you took out your first alien!"

_(Reina's weekend went like this. Now, it is Monday. She is heading to school. She is late… again) _

"Not again! I hate to be late!" Reina ran into the building. She slips off her shoes and throws on her slippers. She tosses her shoes into the locker. "Morning, Reina-chan!" "Good morning, Usa!" "How was the weekend?" "Uh, it was ok!" "Isn't Katsutoshi so cute?!" "You already asked me that!" "Oh. YOU MUST LIKE HIM THEN!!!" "WHAT?!" Reina could feel her ears coming. "I was kidding. Let's get going before we get in trouble again!" The girls leave the lockers. Katsutoshi jumps down from his perch atop a locker. He smirks.


End file.
